Video Diaries
by FranArt-1827
Summary: This follows a clear-sighted, mortal girl named Dylan who began recording videos telling over events in her life. (This won't have the main characters, but that may or may not change later on)


A girl could be seen in a camera. She adjusted the camera to be leveled and sat back down on her chair. The camera could be seen on desk and the background was of a colorful bedroom with artistic picture hung about.

"Hi, whoever is watching this," she gave the camera a strained smiled. "I'm Dylan Leaves and I recorded this video to relieve some stress I've been having. "

She tok a deep breath and ran a hand through her noticeable, knotted hair. She has a disheveled look to her. Messy black hair, bangs under her eyes, and an un-healthy pale complexion.

"I've been… seeing things that shouldn't be real. A-At first I thought it was just my imagination and my love for mythology, but soon… I couldn't really deny it."

She broke eye contact with the camera to pick up a picture lying on her desk. "It all started when I went to New York City with my family, a year or so ago. We visited Central Park, the Statue of Liberty, and the Empire State Building."

She showed the camera a picture of a younger version of herself with two adults on the Empire State Building. It was a foggy day, but ominously enough, there seemed to be dark spots in various places in there sky.

"We were just leaving the Empire State Building when everyone just… collapsed. I was limp, too. On the floor, but I could see everything perfectly fine. It was like everything just stopped. It felt like hours until I heard the rushing of footsteps. I was slumped against a wall when I see these teens running in a large group. I tried to turn my head to see where they were going, but I couldn't. Some of them looked at me and my parents. I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't. Like everything was just a big dream and I was lucid dreaming, but I perfectly knew I wasn't. They stopped a little ways down from where I was and the leader was holler about stoping the monsters. I didn't get what they were talking about. I just watched them plant these bombs and hefted something. At first, I thought they were carrying some trifolds and holding wrapping paper, but my vision blurred and I saw something else. They're t-shirts had armor on them, the trifles were shields, and the gift wrap were swords. Some had medical stuff with them and others were holding other weapons. "

She put down the picture to take a deep breath and stopped talking. She looked at her hands with a glare.

" Then, I heard all these loud booms and roars. They were so loud; loud enough to shake the whole ground. I expected the teens to run away, but they flinched and looked expectantly down the street. There was a rush and all of these monsters were attacking. Empousa, hellhounds, and other teens. There were giants, too. I watched in horror as some of the kids died. Swished by a giants, ripped apart by a hellhound, stabbed by another teen. I would've puked if I was in control of my body. They kept fighting off the monsters and killing them. I wanted to close my eyes and pretend it wasn't happening, but it was useless. I would here their screams and the monsters roars even louder. Some of the monsters were about to squish me and my parents like we were ants, but those guys stopped them. One even sacrificed his arm to stop a hellhound from hitting me. I couldn't even say thank you to them! It hurt and I was scared. "

She tilted her head even lower, hiding her face from the camera.

"Then, the kids stopped and cheered. Like someone just stopped something. They were cheering about Kronos being dead and they stopped the war. They were about to leave and I could feel myself moving. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but I said thank you as loud as I could. Some of the kids looked to me and realized I was crying. One of them kneeled down and said, 'Did you see all of that?' I nodded and he gave me a grim look. He apologized for letting me see than, but I simply shook my head and asked him who they were. He said they were half-bloods, demigods. Everything kinda clicked. He said something about the gods being real and I was a "clear-sighted mortal". I chose to believe them and they left. Everyone just got up and continued on their daily business. I told my parents I wasn't feeling good and our trip was canceled."

She looked back up to the camera and wiped some tears off. She smiled brightly at the camera.

"Some times, my family heads back to around New York City and I still see other demigods. I don't say anything, but I be polite to them. I gave one my burger and told my parents I finished it. There was a guy who was lost and I gave him directions. Two of them were really hurt and I managed to slip away from my parents and gave them some medical treatment. There was even this couple that need some money, so I handed them $20. "

She was giving the camera a far off look with a warm smile plastered on her face. She snapped out of it.

"I told my parents about not feeling good and I'm on therapy. I never told the therapist about demigods, but she recommended that I do video diaries to relieve some stress. May I say that I feel better after tell you about it, Mr. Camera," She cheekily grinned.

The moment was shattered when someone hollered from outside the picture. The girl hollered back and looked at the camera.

"See ya, Mr. Camera. I'll be telling you some more stuff later on."

The camera was shut off with an abrupt click.


End file.
